nationbuilderfandomcom-20200213-history
History of the Wylling
See also: The Wylling Turn 1 }|turn01|Rebin Tallfellow smiled to himself as he shouldered his pack. The straps slid comfortably into well-worn indents on his leather duster, and the weight of its contents was comforting: mother had added extra potatoes today. It was her little way of increasing his burden while calling it a boon, and he was doubly lucky for it. Especially today, as he set out to become the Hero. Pa Tallfellow sunk back against his restin' post as he watched his boy head down the road to the Kirin Eyrie. He hoped he had been hard enough on the boy. When the council had chosen his son, the bright-eyed bug-hunter, to be the Hero of Lyndil, he had been filled with doubt. Could he have done more for the boy? Had he suffered enough? But Ma Tallfellow had shushed him and said to let their son be. Not everyone became a Hero, after all. Together, but apart, they sing the Myxai as his son leaves home. Come misfortune, guide my path Lead me til my dying breath. Give me now your pain and sorrow, Strengthen me to face t'morrow I cry. And if we should win the day, Bring me more battles I pray. Keep that loathsome rest from me, Surrender's futility. I fly. To be a Hero can mean many different things to the Wylling. A Hero can be a great warrior, a poet, or a scholar. But what is certain is this: once a child's name is seen within the Kirin scales, the town council will bid them to go forth and discover the greatness that the world has destined for them. They must find the hardest path for themselves, and work until they become an exemplar of that which was most difficult for them. Such is the way of the Wylling. (Research culture x2, Develop culture x2) Results +7 (67-60), -16 (44-60) F! (3!-60), -8 (52-60) ~~~ When some weeks later, they found a bug net in the Lyndil rapids, a bloodstained shirt torn and wrapped around it, they feared the worst. A sudden death is no hardship. It is not honorable nor brave. Ma and Pa could only take some solace in their own suffering, and hope that he was not dead but merely critically injured. Horribly maimed, rather than gone. (Critical Fumble! You get no benefit from your culture bonus until you roll two cultural development successes in one turn. +1 Culture) But his memory trickled in from the Eyrie road. Not much. The vision of a young man in a duster. A traveling boy catching crickets with the village children. A potato changer moving spuds to and from the coast recognized the name: Tallfellow. All along the road, they searched for him, for there is little more offensive to a Wylling than a story left in the lurch. After weeks, with supreme disappointment, the search was ended. That didn’t stop the stories from trickling in, or their tellers from carrying them. (+2 Culture Tech) Stories of your many failures spread, whelming the hearts of this generation and the next. (Gain +2 Culture)}} Category:History of Al'jann